


With snow in their hair

by Ren



Series: Cambridge (ASOIAF fluffy AU) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Jon and Robb have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With snow in their hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wardrobe table (9. scarf) @ [](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[**think_fluff**](http://think-fluff.livejournal.com/) and also for the Carnevale delle Lande @ [](http://landedifandom.livejournal.com/profile)[**landedifandom**](http://landedifandom.livejournal.com/).

While they're walking back from classes it starts to snow, a flurry of huge white snowflakes that quickly cover all buildings on campus. Jon likes seeing everything covered with white like this, like something out of a fairytale. It makes him feels childish, he wants to grab a handful of snow and press it into his palms and throw it at Robb while his brother is not looking. He does exactly that, hitting Robb on the back of his head with his snowball, and Robb yelps and turns around, flailing around and trying to shake off the snow that pooled inside the collar of his jacket.

Jon laughs, but Robb was never one to back down from a fight. He bends down to scoop up a handful of snow, too, and Jon hastily seeks shelter behind a car that he hopes doesn't belong to any of his professors. What follows is a brief but intense battle in which they pelt each other with snowballs as if they were still kids, until their fingers are too cold and numb to touch any more snow.

"It would have been better if we were wearing gloves," Jon says, blowing on his hands and rubbing them together to try and get some circulation back. "The weather forecast got it all wrong, they said it was going to be clear skies until the weekend..."

Robb just thrusts his hands in his pockets and nods. The tips of his nose and ears are red, his teeth are chattering, and there's a lot of snow in his hair. "Yeah," he says, and then shudders when a piece of snow melts and trickles down his neck.

Jon reaches out and takes away some of the largest chunks of snow from Robb's hair and shoulders. "You look like a popsicle, Stark," he says. "I think I won this battle."

Robb shrugs, more because of the cold than to express disagreement, and mumbles something that sounds like "...revenge."

"Sure thing, but cover up before you freeze," Jon says.

Ignoring Robb's protests, Jon takes off his scarf and slips it around his brother's neck. Without a scarf he feels even more exposed to the icy wind, but if he pulls up the collar of his jacket it's not too bad.

"Shut up and take the scarf," Jon says. Between the two of them, it was Robb who really doesn't like cold weather. "If you catch a cold, I'm not going to be the one who brings you hot chicken soup or helps you change your pajamas."

Robb wraps the scarf more snugly around his neck and smiles. "Thank you, Snow," he says. "Now can we go home before we both turn into popsicles?"


End file.
